Team
by NobodySomebodyEverybody
Summary: This is a AU were Ichigo, Makoto, Mari, Andou, Miya and Hanabusa are in a group. This group is very popular around the world and the six teens have to live together without taking each other out.
1. Prologue

**That moment when you need to reread your own story.**

"We can have basketball! Mixed teams!"

"Volleyball!"

"Track running!"

"Okay, all of that is a must but do you have any other ideas?" asked Mari.

"Why does a culinary school need a sports festival?" asked a confused 1st year.

"No one know! It's pretty stupid really." yelled out Zach who standing next to the door, arms folded.

When did he even get back?

"Well, as Zach said this tradition is pretty "stupid" but it's a good bonding experience." explained Mari to the sea of confused student faculty membres.

The boys had finished their breakfast and were peacefully walking towards the school building, breathing in fresh air and looking at the beautiful scenery.

They reached the building when suddenly Makoto gut punched in the arm which sent him toppling to the floor, taking down Hanabusa and Andou with him.

"Wow! I knew you were small but that's absurd!" laugh out Miya as she laught so hard her sides hurt.

"Mi-chan! That's mean!" called out Ichigo, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ichi!" said Miya as she hugged Ichigo.

"Um, should we leave or…" Makoto said dryly as he and the other two boys got up from the ground. Miya and Ichigo pulled apart from the hug, blushing slightly.

"Oh! There was a reason why I punched you!"

"Really? I just thought you hated me!" said Makoto dryly once again. Miya just stuck out her tongue and pulled her bottom eyelid down, mocking Makoto.

"What Miya ment was that your having your entrench exam after a hour so you should probably go to the kitchen." explained Ichigo as she gave Miya a light hit over her head.

"A hour! Why weren't we informed earlier?" asked Hanabusa.

"Because you didn't need to be informed earlier. A hour is enough time." lazily said Miya as she checked her strawberry patterned nails for dirt.

"Okay, can we go now?" asked Andou who was pretty quiet during this conversation.

"Yeah, sure!" said Ichigo who freed up the path to the kitchen and then left with Miya.

"Is it me or do those two seem strange?" asked Andou, perplexed by the two girls.

"You only now noticed?"

"No?"

The boys left their conversation unfinished and walked towards the "kitchen".

When they entered the kitchen, they were greeted by a teacher.

"Hello! My name is Boru Kyuban and will be the judge of your cooking. I hope we get along."

**Eh, good enough for now. Sorry for not uploading for eternity, I was trapped in hell and the only way to get out was to kill the three headed dog which was f* hard. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so some of you wanted me to continue the story so, I guess here is the first chapter. **

**English-** _talking_

The Sweetness Gods were most popular in Japan, the place they debuted in, but the second place they were very popular was the US. They spent a lot of their time there, it's where Mari had her company and where Miya has here bar. That kinda would explain what they were doing their at this moment.

They were having an exclusive one week cooking class for their fans. Their cooking classes were one of the best, everyone who has attended them, has said that their cooking magically became better, as if the gods blessed them.

The cooking class of day the was finished and they were having an interview. The interview was happening in the same place where they had the cooking classes, as a requised from the interviewers.

"_So, Andou? You are the best at English from the whole group?_'' asked the interviewer, their voice coated in fake interest, not really caring about the group, just doing it for the money.

"_Yes! I have taken multiple English classes and I watch series in English to get better at it._" answered Andou, his voice sincere and excited, like always.

"_Who is also good at English? From your point of you?_''

"_Well, I would say Chris and Honey are very good at English! You know that you have people that you call weebos? Well, Chris is the same thing, except reversed!_" Makoto kicked Andou in the leg, calling him an idiot, "_Honey is good at English because in her company, everyone mostly speaks English so she had to learn English so she could communicate with her employees!_'' Andou explained to the interviewer. After he was done, he started to rub his leg.

"_So, do you plan on releasing a new single soon?_"

"_Well, If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise! But we will tell you one thing, soon_." Ichigo told the interviewer excitedly.

They got asked the same old generic questions that everyone has already asked them multiple times, but the still acted excited, happy to be there. After the interview was over, the politely said their goodbyes and then,the SG got their stuff and went to Miya's bar which was close by. Above Miya's bar they had their penthouse.

The weather outside was warm, but very breezy. The cars and stores were illuminating the street in shades of red and white. The night was lively, crowds of people crossing the street, friends walking together and telling their stories, accidentally bumping into someone while they were being too expressive. Everything that you could find in a big city.

The six megastars were walking to the bar, exchanging friendly talk.

"Ichigo, that sure was low of you, telling the people _soon._" Mari said as she walked besides Ichigo, her arm around her shoulder.

"Whatever do you mean, mother?'' Ichigo asked innocently, while everyone else laughed.

"You said soon, as if telling people that we would release it soon, but in all actuality, the song is called '_Soon_'." Mari spoke as she shook her head disapprovingly, Ichigo just grined, not looking innocent anymore. Hanabusa raised his hand for a hive five and Ichigo hit it.

"Okay, we're here." Miya told everyone as she pushed open the double door. The bar was old fashioned, everything was mostly wood and the lights dimly illuminated the room in a warm yellow. The bar wasn't empty but it also wasn't empty. Some scruff men passed out on the bar, some teens in one of the booths, drinking some weak alcohol and chatting drunkenly.

Miya greeted the barista working the bar at the moment. They walked over to a staircase that was restricted and walked up. They walked across the second floor, which was where people danced, and went to a door. Hanabusa pulled out a key and unlocked the door, inside were more stairs. They all got in the small space and Hanabusa locked the door behind him. They walked up the stairs to the third floor .

They all came out of a hole in a ground. They were in their game room. The room was were dim with a purple hue.

"Well, I'm gonna stay here. Mari! Come play Borderlands with me!" Ichigo said as she dragged Mari away, Mari just waved to everyone.

Everyone walked over to wooden stairs and walked up them, the floor above the game room was library. Books, CD's and comics in all sorts of languages. Andou walked over to one of the bookcases and pulled out a Wonder Woman comic book in Japanese, sat down on the floor and started to read it. Miya walked over to the CD stand and pulled out a BTS album. Hanabusa and Makoto just moved on to the next floor.

The next floor was just the lounge room. A plasma TV on a wall, couches around it. White bookcases all over the place, filled with magazines. Hammocks swinging lightly. Makoto went over to one of the couches, jumped in and laid down it. Hanabusa went over to the bookcase and pulled out a gardening magazine, sat down on a lounge chair and started to read it.


End file.
